world_conquerorfandomcom-20200213-history
Cold War
The 'Cold War' roughly corresponds with the 1950 and 1960 Conquests. The Game features 2 Conquests where the 'Cold War' became a 'Third World War'. The 'Cold War' started with the spread of Communism, and ended with the Alien Invasion. The 'Cold War' was originally an Ideological Battle between the Capitalist West and the Communist East, the resulting proxy conflicts eventually evolved into a war of it's own right, and resulted in another conflict of global proportions, even overtaking the past two World Wars. The 'Cold War' succeeds the Second World War. The 1950 conquest generally favors the WTO, making nations such as the Soviet Union, Iran, and North Korea easier. The 1960 conquest generally favors NATO, making nations such as the United States, Turkey, and Saudi Arabia easier. The 'Cold War' precedes the Alien War. The Great Powers: The North Atlantic Treaty Organization: The United States: The leader of NATO. The United States watches as communism threatens to hold the world, but with their newly acquired power, the United States will contain communism and prove its status as a Superpower. The United Kingdom: NATO's Co-European leader. The communist uprisings around the world alarmed the British Empire, with each revolt a lost colony, with this grim reminder the British Empire will do everything in its power to retain its crumbling empire. The French Republic: NATO's Co-European leader. After recovering from the Second World War, France now eyes the communists at the horizon, with renewed determination to liberate Europe and the world from the threat called communism. The Warsaw Pact: The Soviet Union: The leader of the WTO. Now that Germany fell to the west, the Soviet Union stands alone against the aggression thrown to their direction, but with new allies within the Warsaw Pact, the People's Revolution can and will prevail against the newly arisen 'Fascist' at the west. The People's Republic of China: The WTO's Asia-Pacific leader. After suffering a century of humiliation under foreign powers, China, now united under the People, aims to settle the score against the 'Fascist' western powers, starting with the Land of the Morning Sun. Other Nuclear Powers: The North Atlantic Treaty Organization: The Federal Republic of Germany: After numerous obstacles, the German Nuclear Weapon Project was brought to completion. Now Germany rises again, this time as a trusted ally of the west, to finally defeat the communist threat. The State of Japan: Despite repeated pleas for peace, Japan is once again thrust to the world stage due to the wanton aggression of China (PRC) but his time Japan seeks to beat back the Red Dawn for good. The Warsaw Pact: The Imperial State of Iran: After centuries of being pushed around by the west, Iran, now with support from unlikely allies, seeks to retain its former glory, with the newly discovered Fist of God. The Democratic People's Republic of Korea: Centuries of foreign domination left Korea feeling weak and used. The division of the Korean Peninsula was the final draw, Korea, even if separated, will ascend through the Hooves of Chollima. Category:Wars